Fitzpatrick
"Well, hi there, ladies and gentlemen. My name's Fitz, and it would be my pleasure to sing you a song that goes a little something like this..."'' Fitzpatrick is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Fitzpatrick is a Shy Guy, and he is a vaudeville performer in the threatrical cabaret Twigfeld's Cornucopia. His name is based off a fake vaudeville performer named Noel Fitzpatrick from the musical The Drowsy Chaperone. '''Humor Profile *30% Ardent **+ Love **- Infatuation *45% Concord **+ Intuition, Perception **- Anxiety, Depression *25% Shine (in a Note Capsule) **+ Optimism, Joy ** A knack for inadvertantly cheering people up. 'Distinguishing Features' *Pinstriped white robes *Blue bowtie below a standard Shy Guy mask *Flat beige hat, with a stripe of fabric Personality/Backstory It comes as a surprise to many people that Fitzpatrick had no association with theatre or performance as a child. He led a fairly normal childhood, passing his classes with colors that remained safely on the ground. He eventually became a teacher at the school he graduated from. He had a knack for immersing his students in their subjects and getting them to find motivation for their studies. His students eventually convinced him to perform in the school talent show, even going as far as to paying for his tap-dancing lessons. He was a hit with both the students and the faculty, and was told by many that he should try show business. After a long period of thought, Fitz decided to quit his teaching job (accompanied by a tear-filled goodbye party) and begin performance as a career. He did a number of short shows in small theaters across the tri-state area before getting picked up by Twigfeld's Cornucopia. He found an instant home there, and he later decided that his first night with the Cornucopia was when he truly fell in love with performing. The thing Fitz loves best about the Cornucopia is the community formed from the cast and crew. He's incredibly humble, but even he has realized that he makes fast friends. His intuition and cheery but subtle demeanor has endeared him to all he works with. He's usually the one that organizes parties and get-togethers for the cast when they're on a break. He loves performing, but what he loves even more is making performing a pleasure for those he works with. With his wry but lovable conversation and his unflappable optimism, he succeeds greatly. Fitz isn't always super happy, though. He has a habit of letting small things stick in the back of his head and follow him around, like a flubbed maxiford or a misplaced cane backstage. He can deal with it onstage, but his face melts into a frown as soon as he hits the wings. His coworkers can't stand to see him dejected, so they'll usually try to approach him and ask him if he wants to talk. Though he; can be distant at first, he eventually opens up and talks about what's on his mind, which always ends up making him feel better when he realizes how much his compatriots care about him and the happiness he spreads. He's a spirit of joy, both posessing it and giving to others. If you ever see him tap-tapping away with a cane in his hand, it's nearly impossible to leave the theater without grinning ear to ear. Relationships Category:Twigfeld's Cornucopia Category:Fan Characters